1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for growing multi-layer crystals and, in particular, to a device used to mask off portions of a substrate on which such a crystal is growing so that the various multi-layers have edge portions exposed that may be connected to electrical leads.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid-state electronic devices employ crystalline materials. These crystalline materials are very fragile and some devices require multi-layers of thin crystal material to be formed on a suitable crystalline substrate. When such multi-layered crystals are made, it is important that the successive layers of crystals have portions exposed so that these portions can be connected to electrical leads. The present techniques for accomplishing this are very cumbersome and frequently lead to the breakage of the crystalline material. Some crystalline materials are particularly fragile, and there are suitable ways to accomplishy this task without breakage.